Don't let me go
by quaereverumO.O
Summary: He is leaving why would he be leaving? Rating T to be safe nothing too much really happens... I hate summaries they make every story sound boring .


**Don't let me go **

They were outside, at the meadow they used to relax as kids. It was a wonderful, sunny day, and the sky had the prettiest shade of light blue with only but a few fluffy clouds embellishing it. As though it was painted it seemed. And the soft breeze that made the grass wave was making the atmosphere more soothing. He was standing barely two meters away but he had his back at her, thinking his task would be easier if he didn't look at her. She took a deep breath calming down a bit, he seemed too serious when he said he would like to talk to her, the man made of pure awesome had barely a straight face at the worst of the situations, and him being so sedate made her a bit anxious, at least.

He looked up at the sky, how was he supposed to tell her such a thing? He was sad himself, would she fell sad too? I mean they were friends since he remembers himself, if it's hard for him it should be hard for her too. It was harder for him though, and he never got the chance to tell her how he feels, now that he was leaving he couldn't tell her this…he wanted her to remember him only as a good friend. He closed his eyes collecting all of his courage, still not looking at her.

'Lizzie…' he paused for a while trying to make the knot in his throat go away. '… I am leaving.'

'Oh, good where will you go and what poor nation is going to be tortured this time?' she tried to make it sound it would be a relief he would be away for a while, they were teasing each other all the time, why wouldn't he offer her one of his _awesome_ answers? She was confused, did he want to tell her only about his departure? He had left before, what would be different this time?

'Germany.' he whispered.

'Oh so you are visiting home? Heh…when will you return?' she smiled at him.

'That's the problem…' he turned to look at her at last. '…I'm not coming back.' He got closer to her trying to take her hand in his.

'What do you mean?' she pulled her hand away 'When will I be seeing you again?' No this was just a joke, just a bad joke of his…

'I'm sorry…' he gazed her with sad eyes.

'Never…?' yes they had their fights, yes he was annoying as hell sometimes, yes her pun had started taking the shape of his head but after all he was her best friend.

'I am so sorry Liz…' he tried once more.

'And what about me don't you want to see me ever again? Why…why you…just forget about it.' She rushed towards the house not looking back and feeling her eyes sting a little. He tried to reach her but she was already gone. Why did she react so bad, after all he was leaving for her sake? It would be better for both of them, she could live happily ever after with Roderich not having to get sad when he would stop being a country and he would not be insanely jealous of that annoyingly charming man. Yes, he wanted her happy. He always have loved her, he was just too awesome to admit it. He looked down on his hand remembering something from when they were children.

'_Hey Liz look what I go…Lizzie are you crying?' he had never seen her crying, actually not after the day her, well, penis broke as she said…I mean before that certain incident she didn't know she was a female herself._ _All the boys now knew she was a girl and wouldn't play with her. But to him…to him she was still Lizzy, his best friend, the one that could actually make him not feel lonely anymore. He could say he was kind of relieved that she was a girl; he was sort of worried for actually crushing on a boy…_

'_Hey what is wrong, why are you crying?' he asked, his tone slightly teasing._

'_Go away Gil…And I am not crying__…'she quickly wiped her tears away._

'_Come on what can have happened to make you so upset, don't you wanna go kick some butt today?' he smiled kneeling next to her._

'_Gil you know that I am a girl right?' she looked at him confused._

'_So what?' he shrugged._

'_The others won't play with me, why do you?' _

'_Their loss, cause I know no other person as badass as you. What I want to say is…Lizzy for me to hang out with you, it means that you are almost as awesome as I am, not exactly as awesome as I am because no one can be that awesome…but still.'_

'_You won't leave me?' she was hesitant._

'_Course not…where can I find another person that __almost, I repeat almost, I don't want you to think that you can surpass my awesomeness, is as cool as I am.'_

'_Promise…' she was still afraid he would go away as everyone else. She held her pinky out to him. It was his turn to look at her puzzled._

'_What is this?'_

'_Pinky swear, give me your pinky.' He did as he was told._

'_Now promise.' _

'_Kay I promise not to ever leave you.' She smiled at him a bit._

'_Now you cannot break that promise…you'll stay.'_

'_I had no intention of doing so anyway.' he declared._

'And here I stand, breaking that promise…' he walked towards the house. He would leave tomorrow no matter what, but at this point he just wanted to go sulk in a corner.

* * *

><p>She was at her room lying on her bed. <em>Why is he leaving? He hasn't been himself lately, but this is too much! And why should I care anyway? Oh yeah he is my so-called best friend…but he doesn't act like one…saying that we will never see each other again. I swear I am going to kill him before he goes, or I will hit him so bad that he will never be able to forget me, yeah I like that and if I get to use my pun for doing so it would be more awesome! Awesome…awesome what a stupid word! Who would like to be awesome?<em> 'There is no use in thinking this over and over…arghg!' she took a pillow and buried her face in it to conceal a low groan. 'Yeah, who would want to be…awesome?' she looked at her hand and smiled softly.

'_I am the definition of the word awesomeness. Hey, Liz are you paying any attention!' he whined.  
><em>

'_Yeah, but I am awesome too, that's what you said before, and you awesomeness does not surprise me anymore…' she was just teasing him._

'_What…no__, no, no you misunderstood, NO ONE is as awesome as I am, not even you…I mean look at me I am made out of pure awesome!' he opened his arms and looked down at himself. She just gave him a little smile._

'_You're right Gil…' she finally gave up._

'_Are you still sad that you're a girl?__ Hey it's not that bad…' he kneeled beside her '…girls can do a lot of stuff…like uhm…or errr…I don't know I am a boy…but…' he cut two little pink flowers and tucked them in her hair '…here, those suit you pretty well…and to me it doesn't matter if you're a girl…errrm…not because I like you or something, but because I am too awesome to care what other people do and that's why I 'll stay with you. And actually Gilbird would miss you, only Gilbird because I don't miss on people…' he shook his head at how obvious his statement was._

'_You couldn't leave anyway now…pinky swear remember?' she frowned at him._

'_Oh mein God, you are so stupid, I wish I could give you some of my infinite awesomeness and intelligence, how many times must I say that I will stay__…'he gave her a fake exasperated look. _ _'Now, why don't we go pull some pranks on those little brats that don't play with you any more?' He smiled devilishly as he stood up. 'Revenge!' he yelled. She laughed at that and followed him in spite of what trouble they might get at._

'But now you are leaving…' she closed her eyes

* * *

><p>He was standing at the very spot he was standing just yesterday. He wanted to wait for a while on the hopes she will come for him. He only wanted to see her, even if it would be for the last time.<em>Won't she come to at least say goodbye? <em>He sighed. When it came to her he always was different, he was softening…Like she was able to take all of his power away…and he knew she could feel he was lonely, that's why she never left him, she really was the best friend he could ask for._ Just a bit longer I'll wait for her…_

Cleaning really could soothe her nerves._  
>And why should I go find him, if he wants to see me he can come himself<em>_…_she rubbed the floor a bit harder at the thought of him but couldn't help the feeling of guilt that had taken over if it was the last chance she had to see him and she was wasting it, acting stubborn.

'He is leaving.' Roderich said looking out of the big windows of his mansion.

She shot up, gasping for air.

'So soon?' she rushed to the window only to see him at a distance. She didn't even think about it when she run and slammed the door behind her. She was outside at a split second, running to catch up to him.

She hadn't come, why hadn't she come see him? He hated goodbyes too but it was different this time…it was about her. Maybe she didn't want to see him…it would be better this way and they would not get sad. And maybe he would get away without any bruises. He smiled softly as he was walking away. He avoided looking back, if he did he could not be able to stop himself and he would run back to her. But he was too awesome to do so…he had a reputation to preserve. But you can't lie to yourself; of course he was hurt she didn't come. Maybe she didn't care that much after all…but it was making him sad, no, more than that…he was leaving and he didn't even get to say farewell. He looked at the sky, then the horizon and then continued walking.

She run as fast as she could to get to him in time. The tears she was holding back all the while since he told her he would leave were streaking down her face. Didn't he give a damn about her to come and say one word of goodbye to her? Or at least couldn't he wait for her a bit? She tried to call his name but it was caught in her throat, her voice refused to get out. _No, no don't go…_She was reaching him, he was no more than ten meters away…She crushed at his back burying her face in it, her hands around his torso. Her tears wetting his shirt.

His eyes wide open with shock, she came…she did come for him. To say that he was happy would be an understatement. He placed his own hands on hers, closing his eyes and smiling softly.

'Dammit…you promised Gil…you promised me!' she whispered.

He smiled sadly at this…

'You can't be the only one that has me, I gotta give the rest of the world a piece of my awesomeness.' She smiled a bit against his back.

'I won't let you go.' she said and squeezed him closer.

He looked up at the sky once more, smiling softly at her statement. He turned around to look at her.

'Lizzie, I have to go.' he said. 'I am so sorry…Lizzy I…' he stopped to take a deep breath. '…I love you…' he leaned and touched her lips with his for mere seconds, it was barely a brush. So soft and force-less …she never thought he could be so gentle when kissing, she thought he would be dominating and, I don't know, invade the vital regions of the other person. She was surprised to ever have pondered how it would feel if he kissed her. It was her turn to open her eyes wide in shock of what he had just said and what he did. He walked away fast trying to hide his pained expression from her. She stood there frozen for awhile to allow her brain to assimilate what had just happened. _He does what?_

'Gil, Gil wait…' she shot forward catching his hand.

He didn't want to listen to what she would say; he knew already she didn't feel the same. He didn't want to be rejected; he would hate himself for putting her in such a situation, and thinking that she would be burdened with guilt. He was so stupid for telling her.

'No Liz, forget it please…what I said, forget all about it.' He whispered.

'But Gil I love you too.' It was barely heard.

'Of course you do, we are friends right?' he smiled.

'No, not this way…I am in love with you' she hugged him, sighing against his chest.

He put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

'But still Lizzie…'could it be she was telling him all this just to keep him there?

'Stay with me…am I not enough?' she whispered listening at his accelerating heartbeat.

'Liz…shit…you're not supposed to…'

'To love you?'She turned up looking at him. Emerald eyes meeting crimson ones, his breath caught in his throat leaving him speechless. She peep toed and put her hands around his neck so as to kiss him. Damn he was waiting his whole life to do something like that, of course he couldn't resist. Yes he would stay with her. He was selfish, he knew, love itself is selfish, it makes you do things you never thought you could be brought to do. Love…love is something unique, and he would stay for as long as he could…He was not a country anymore and he knew it was selfish to let her love him when she would probably live more than him.

So he told her when they parted for air. She had the right to know after all, he didn't want to hurt her.

'You do know that I love you, I always had but Lizzie, I'm not a country anymore and probably…'

'No…'she cut him off '…you will continue existing. As long as there are people that remember you, as long as your land is walked you will never be gone.' she nodded for emphasis.

He hugged her tightly spinning her around. She didn't know how her words could relieve him.

When he put her down she said 'After all Gil, if you left…Gilbird was going to miss me…' she gave him one of the most beautiful smiles of hers.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it…what do you think? Actually for my first time writing Pruhun it is pretty long don't you find ^^I don'<strong>**t know if I am satisfied with this story but whatever…And yeshhh I do know they are ****slightly**** OOC ( btw that was sarcasm).Cheesy stuff is cheesy…and sappy. I would more than love to have some reviews so I can improve my writing skills thus any help would be appreciated. While I was at it I was listening to gorgeous Adele's turning tables and set fire to the rain, it really has nothing to do with the plot but is unbelievably inspiring*shrugs*…Thank you for even bothering to read this stuff…=) See ya when an idea pops up in my head O.O**

**Toodles…**

**Q.V.O.O**


End file.
